Los hijos de Poseidón
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Percy Jackson recibió una carta urgente del reino de su padre días antes de su boda con Annabeth Chase pero al acudir a este llamado no imagino lo que su vida cambiaria. *YAOI, Incesto*
1. Chapter 1

1. un fic cortito mi primera exploración al mundo de Percy Jackson y está terminado a ver qué tal les parece.

2. Tiene spoiler del quinto libro de Percy Jackson so si no lo habéis leído tal vez no lo entiendan por que el protagonista junto a Percy es un personaje del quinto libro.

3. Percy Jackson no me pertenece si lo hiciera…. No hubiese matado a tantos semidioses bonitos ni hubiese dejado morir a Luke y dado que arriba dice que tiene Spoiler si no sabíais que el moría no es mi culpa ^^

**Capitulo 1: Mi Hermano**

Percy Jackson aún era joven, apenas tenía 20 años, y hace cuatro años atrás había jugado un importante papel en la salvación del olimpo a manos de los titanes. El joven hijo de Poseidón dirigió su velero con facilidad, su orientación en el mar era la mejor, mientras llegaba a donde había sido citado, decir que estaba extrañado era poco. Su hermano mayor Tritón, el hijo legítimo y heredero de su papá, lo había citado en esas coordenadas, le extrañaba porque no es como que fueran amigos, como él y Tyson, su único encuentro había sido durante la guerra y no había sido precisamente agradable, de hecho, Tritón le había acusado de estar holgazaneando, cosa que no había sido nada cierta, el acababa de vencer para ese momento a la princesa Andrómeda, haciéndola volar por los aires con Charles de la cabaña de Hefestos, quién había muerto en la misión.

La masiva a solo dos días de su boda con su novia Annabeth Chase, hija de Athenea, le había sorprendido, pero temiendo que pudiera estar pasando algo con el reino de su padre o su mismo padre, se había apresurado a tomar su velero e ir a las coordenadas que le había dado Tritón en su carta entregada por una lechuza.

Una vez estuvo en las coordenadas miró a su alrededor, pero no vio absolutamente nada además de mar. Suspiró, listo para saltar al mar para buscar lo que en la superficie no se veía, cuando casi se muere del susto al sentir un ruido a sus espaldas y voltearse viendo a Tritón en forma humana. A pesar de las piernas lo reconoció, su piel seguía siendo verde pero estaba muy lejos de ser espeluznante, todo lo contrario, era hermosa, su cabello seguía siendo muy negro, atado en una coleta, era alto y fuerte, y sus ojos eran verdes, del mismo verde mar que los de él y Poseidón.

-Hermano pequeño- le saludó Tritón.

-Tritón- le dijo Percy, ligeramente incomodo- Recibí tu carta- le dijo lo obvio, dado que estaba ahí- ¿Sucede algo malo con padre? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?- le preguntó.

-Si, sé que recibiste mi carta- asintió el de cabello negro largo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le volvió a preguntar Percy.

-No te vas a casar- le dijo Tritón de golpe y bastante duramente. Percy parpadeo mirándolo sin entender.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tu boda con esa estúpida niña de Athena- le dijo Tritón frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-Ja, si tú y padre están en contra pues pueden sentarse a ver como si lo hago, ya hice mucho por ustedes y perdí mucho por ustedes, no voy a perder a Annabeth -le aseguro Percy.

Tritón se acercó a él con paso amenazante, su hermano era mucho más grande que él pero eso no hizo retroceder a Percy ni un paso, se paró firme y miró a su hermano con desafío, nunca espero lo que este iba a hacer: Tritón lo tomó de la cintura con un brazo y alzándolo con facilidad como si Percy no pesara, nada se adueñó de sus labios. Percy abrió sus ojos con espanto, quedando congelado un segundo, luego reaccionó debatiéndose en los brazos de Tritón. Tritón lo soltó con una sonrisa satisfecha y Percy retrocedió con dos dedos sobre sus labios, aún no se podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, su cerebro no lo procesaba.

-No te vas a casar- le dijo Tritón con satisfacción. Percy al fin fue capaz de recuperar su cerebro y fulmino al hijo mayor de su padre con rabia.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué coño te pasa?- le grito- Soy tu hermano, ¿cómo se te ocurre besarme? Sal de mi velero y mi vista- le gritó bastante cabreado.

-Tú lo has dicho, eres mío- sonrió Tritón, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo- Somos dioses griegos... bueno, tu eres un semi-dios- se corrigió- pero da lo mismo, el incesto no es la gran cosa para nosotros. Zeus y Hera son hermanos, Hades y Perséfone son sobrinos, y por ahí si seguimos buscando, a padre no le molestara nada que yo te reclame.

-¿Reclamarme? Tú si estás loco, tanta sal de mar te afecto el cerebro- aseguró Percy- Estoy comprometido y no quiero saber nada más de ti en esta vida, ahora sal de mi vista- le gritó.

-No lo creo- sonrió Tritón, volviéndose a acercar hacia su hermano.

-No des un paso más o lo lamentaras, estamos en el mar, este es mi terreno- le aseguró Percy y como para comprobarlo, el mar se levantó a sus espaldas, amenazante. Tritón solo rió divertido y apaciguó el mar con un solo gesto.

-Este, hermanito, es más mi terreno que el tuyo- le aseguró- Tu eres un mestizo y yo soy el heredero de padre.

Percy maldijo y sacó a Reptide, su espada echa de bronce celestial.

-Entonces voy a ensartarte- le aseguró a su hermano.

-Da tu mejor intento- lo animó Tritón, yendo a por él.

Percy le atacó pero, como un látigo, el agua se ciñó a la mano que sostenía a Reptide y esta cayó de su mano, y en el segundo en que Percy miró al agua impresionado por su acción, Tritón le atrapo por la cintura haciéndole un placaje hacia el suelo. Percy forcejeo sobre la plataforma del velero mientras Tritón arrancaba su ropa.

-Suéltame bastardo demente- gritó Percy.

-Estate quieto- le gritó Tritón de vuelta, logrando desnudarlo- No tienes una idea de cuánto te deseo hermanito.

-Enfermo- forcejeo Percy –Te odio.

-Aprenderás a amarme- le aseguró Tritón besando su desnuda piel.

-Jamás, yo amo a Anabeth, suéltame Tritón, suéltame o te vas a arrepentir de esto- le juró Percy y el mar batió sobre ellos, entrando el agua en el velero, pero Tritón solo rió, así como el agua fortalecía a Percy también lo fortalecía a él.

Tritón separo sus piernas con facilidad.

-Esta vez te va a doler un poquito pero luego será mejor- le aseguró ubicándose entre sus piernas.

Percy forcejeo con más fuerza pero fue inútil, pronto sintió como si una lanza se clavara en sus entrañas cuando su propio hermano mayor le penetró. Percy quedó sin aire, le habían acuchillado, golpeado, hasta quemado, pero nada había dolido como en ese momento dolía su ano por culpa del descomunal miembro que le violentaba.

-Ahh - gimió Tritón- Sabía que sería delicioso, pero no tanto, estás tan apretado, tan caliente-gimió mientras las lágrimas salían de los ojos del pequeño semi-dios, lágrimas que lamió de esos verdes ojos idénticos a los suyos, empezando a moverse.

En el momento en que empezó a moverse, Percy gritó con fuerza.

-Basta, basta- suplicó tratando de empujarlo débilmente- Duele, duele demasiado.

-Shhh, solo déjate- le dijo Tritón, sin parar de moverse, moviéndose más rápido, más fuerte.

Percy creyó que ese infierno no se iba a detener nunca, pero se detuvo cuando al fin la inconsciencia se apiado de él y se desmayó.

**Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Despertar en un castillo marino. **

El cuerpo ya no le dolía, el agua tenía un gran efecto cicatrizante y renovante sobre él. Percy despertó confundido reconoció el lugar, la misma cama de alga el mismo cuarto de concha, el palacio de su padre había estado una vez ahí.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-se preguntó confundido y entonces recordó lo que había pasado en el velero.-No eso no fue real-susurro tembloroso, eso solo debió ser una pesadilla, pero entonces ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Percy-la voy alegre le hizo saltar y se volvió viendo a Tyson que se arrojó sobre él y lo abraso con entusiasmo, era como ser abrasado por un oso y Percy tembló sin poderlo evitar aun cuando el abraso de su hermano Ciclope estaba lleno de inocencia y carente de maldad.-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Tyson dejándolo de nuevo sobre la cama de algas.

-¿Tyson que hago aquí?-le pregunto Percy acomodándose la diáfana camisola blanca que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos estaba seca obviamente la ropa de un hijo del mar solo se mojaba si este así lo quería.

-Pues no se Tritón te trajo aquí, Rainbow lo vio y me lo dije así que vine a verte-sonrió Tyson, Rainbow era el hipocampo amigo de Tyson.

-Tyson tengo que salir de aquí-le dijo Percy.

-¿No vas a ver a papa?-le pregunto Tyson extrañado.

-Ya hablamos-le tranquilizo-venga acompáñame afuera así hablamos un poco, además Anabeth quera saber de ti, sabes que te esperamos para nuestra boda-le recordó y Tyson sonrió con entusiasmo, su hermano podía ser un enorme ciclope pero era tan inocente como grande.

-Bueno vamos entonces no hago tanta falta en la forja te acompaño-sonrió Tyson con entusiasmo llevándolo fuera de la habitación, Percy respiro con alivio saldría de ahí y nunca volvería a pisar el mar así su vida o el mundo dependieran de ello. Pero a mitad de camino se encontró con Tritón, palideció y no contuvo el impulso de esconderse detrás de su enorme hermano Tyson.

-Ya despertaste-dijo Tritón con una sonrisa burlona de nuevo tenía su forma de Tritón con dos colas-¿qué haces fuera de la habitación?-le pregunto y antes de que Percy pudiera decir algo Tyson le contesto.

-Pues nos íbamos a ver a Annabeth-le sonrió Tyson. Tritón frunció el ceño pero le sonrió a Tyson.

-Percy aún no se puede ir, papa lo quiere ver-le conto a Tyson-anda y llévalo-animo al ciclope.

-Juro que te acusare-le advirtió Percy, Tritón solo sonrió, Tyson lo miro sin entender pero sonrió inocente y tomando la mano de Percy lo guio hacia el salón del trono de su padre.

Percy reconoció a su padre nada más verlo, de aspecto joven cabello negro barba de candado y ojos verdes con arugas en las comisura, estaba inclinado mirando un plano y al ver a Percy se levantó y le sonrió.

-Hijo, me alegra verte-le dijo acercándose a él y poniéndole un brazo en el hombro.

-Padre-dijo Percy tenso no en realidad no acusaría a Tritón era un hombre y tenía su orgullo decirle a su padre como un niño que Tritón le había violado le avergonzaba demasiado.

-Es bueno tenerte aquí para que pases una larga temporada hijo, la otra vez no pudiste quedarte mucho tiempo-le dijo Poseidón.

-¿eh? ¿Una temporada? No puedo papa mi boda con Annabeth es en dos días-le dijo Percy-solo… vine a saludar debo irme-le dijo.

-En realidad tu boda con Annabeth era ayer te la pasaste durmiendo-le dijo Poseidón extrañado.

-¿Ayer? ¿Que día es hoy?-grito Percy, Poseidón arqueo una ceja pero le respondió.

-Lunes.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Como puedo llevar dos días durmiendo? Es imposible. Tu hijo debió hacerme algo todo es culpa de ese bastardo-aseguro Percy fuera de sí y Tyson trato de tranquilizarlo.

-Vaya peleándose ya tan pronto-se asombro Poseidón un poco aunque sonrió divertido sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Es que tú tienes una idea de lo que ese…. ¿Ese me a echo?-exclamo desde el brazo de Tyson que trataba de calmarle.

-¿Tuvieron sexo, no? El me lo dijo-no le dio mucha importancia el fuerte dios de los mares.

-¿Sexo? Soy su jodido hermano y él me violo-grito Percy fuera de sí asombrando a Tyson.

-¿Tu fuiste a el por qué querías no? Acudiste a él. ¿Es que ahora te arrepentiste?-le pregunto Poseidón dejando pasar el arrebato histérico de Percy solo porque siempre había tenido debilidad por este.

-¿Por que quería? ¿Arrepentirme? El me envió una carta de tu parte, acudí porque pensé que pasaba algo malo no para ir a abrírmele de piernas a ese bastardo-Percy estaba realmente histérico y el pobre Tyson trataba de tranquilizarlo como bien podía.

-Oh-Poseidón al fin entendió lo que sucedía, así que se acercó a Percy y puso una mano en su hombro.-Tyson déjanos solos yo y tu hermano tenemos que hablar en privado.-le solicito a su otro hijos que se retiró después de echarle una mirada a preocupada a Percy dejando a este solo con su papa.-Siéntate Percy creo que tenemos que hablar-le dijo Poseidón guiándolo hasta un asiento de corales.

-¿Qué sucede que es todo esto?-reclamo saber Percy.

-Percy eres un semidios, al acudir al llamado de Triton asestaste su llamada de emparejamiento. Así funciona entre dioses y semi-dioses pensé que lo sabias, que Quirón os habría enseñado nuestras costumbres hijo-le dijo serio el señor de los mares y Percy palideció.

-Pero… pero eso es imposible, yo… yo no sabia…

-Lo siento, si realmente no lo sabias y no lo querías hijo porque ahora es muy tarde ya fuiste de el-le dijo Poseidón serio.

-¿A qué te refieres? No, no lo quiero saber ya estoy cansado de todo esto, solo déjame irme a casa papa-le pidió Percy.

-No puedo Percy ahora estas emparejado con Triton no puedo arrebatarle lo que es su derecho así porque si… estoy atado a las reglas hijo mío-se disculpó Poseidón negando con su cabeza mientras Percy pálido estaba seguro que de haber sido una chica se habría desmayado en ese momento.

-No puedo quedarme aquí-aseguro Percy.

-No tienes de otra-le aseguro a su vez Poseidón.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Guerrero Solitario

En ese momento se sentía completamente solo, traicionado, ni siquiera su propio padre lo ayudaría. Ahora podía entender perfectamente a Luke, él había sido el orgullo de Hermes y éste le había dejado a su suerte. Justo así se sentía el. Había sido el orgullo de Poseidon cuando salvó el Olimpo, y ahora lo había dejado solo a manos de Triton, de ese bastardo, escudándose en la estúpida excusa de las reglas de los dioses.

Las reglas de los dioses le importaban una mierda, no se iba a quedar con Triton, por que para empezar, el amaba a Annabeth, y para seguir, el no era un jodido marica, para colmo, incestuoso. Así tuviera que matar a Triton, no permitiría que, ni muerto, ese bastardo le volviera a violar.

Aun no podía creerse que su padre hubiese dado la orden de que lo escoltaran a las habitaciones de Triton, aún podía recordar las palabras que le había dicho:

_-Pon de tu parte Percy, ya no puedes salir de esto, pero puedes llegar a ser feliz con Triton._

-Ja, si claro- rió amargamente.- Y seremos felices para siempre- dijo con ironía.- No en esta vida bastardo, ni aunque este solo me ganaras- rumió en las habitaciones de su hermano.

No había duda de que Tritón era el heredero de su padre, sus solas habitaciones lo demostraban: las grandes perlas como bolas de boliches que alumbraban la habitación, la hermosa cama de conchas y algas, las suaves sábanas y cortinas que parecían hechas de alguna suave gasa, los corales que formaban el mobiliario… Todo exudaba clase y elegancia.

Triton entro nadando y sonrió al ver a Percy. Percy lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No te vas a salir con la tuya bastardo- le juró al ver su sonrisa de triunfo.

-Ya lo hice Percy, ya me salí con la mía- le aseguró Triton con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Eres un bastardo. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué ganas con esto?- le reclamó saber, pues no entendía por que le hacia daño.

Ciertamente, la única vez que se habían visto no había sido la mejor, pero tampoco era para estar en la situación en que ahora estaban, no era para que su propio hermano le hubiese traicionado así, le hubiese infringido semejante daño, más teniendo en cuenta que Percy nunca le había hecho ningún mal a él.

-Te gano a ti Percy y tú… tu eres el premio mayor.- le aseguró Triton.

-No te entiendo- le dijo Percy con desprecio.

-Lo harás en su momento, lo harás- le aseguró Triton con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Nunca y nunca dejaré de despreciarte por esto que me has hecho, eres un bastardo.

-No, en realidad, técnicamente no lo soy. Técnicamente el bastardo eres tú, dado que mis padres si están casados, los tuyos no- le recordó Triton divertido.

Percy contuvo el impulso de atacarlo, aunque el agua a su alrededor se movió agitada.

-Tienes mucho carácter hermanito- sonrió Triton al ver el movimiento del agua alrededor de su hermano.

-Si, deberías recordarlo si alguna vez tratas de volverme a tocar- le advirtió Percy.

-Oh hermanito, pienso hacer mucho mas que tocarte. Entre tus piernas se siente como el mismo paraíso y, créeme, yo pienso probar de nuevo ese paraíso.- le aseguró Triton acercándose a el, tomando forma humana y cambiando sus dos colas por dos pies humanos.

Percy retrocedió a cada paso que Triton daba hacia el.

-Aléjate de mi Triton, te desprecio y te odio, ¿es que no tienes orgullo?- le preguntó Percy.

-Claro que lo tengo, tendré el orgullo de doblegarte. Cuando acabe contigo caminarás sumisamente atrás mío, obediente y entregado.

-Eso no pasara jamás- le juró Percy, sin posibilidades de retroceder más.

Triton se ciño sobre el, atrapándole.

-¿Cuánto apostamos hermanito?- le preguntó divertido susurrando a su oído, haciendo a Percy estremecer.

-No me ganarás Triton.

-Ya te gané y aún no lo sabes Percy- le aseguró mirándolo directo a los ojos, antes de atrapar los labios que se resistían a el.

Pero Triton era más fuerte que su pequeño hermanito semi-dios, y se lo demostró con facilidad. Percy lo miró con rabia, con los ojos llenos de fuego cuando liberó sus labios.

-Pelea hermanito, pelea todo lo que quieras, eso solo encenderá más mi pasión, mi deseo por ti- le aseguró.

-No obtendrás nada de mi Triton, nada más que un cuerpo- le aseguró Percy quedándose quieto como una estatua.

Si Triton quería un muñeco se lo daría, pero uno que cuando el otro se descuidara, le mataría.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Nico DiAngelo

_*2 meses después*_

Se estaba volviendo un amargado, lo sabía, solo el bueno de Tyson parecía poderle soportar, hasta su propio padre, Poseidón, le dejaba solo. No que dijera algo, solo bastaba su mirada cargada de rabia para que todos le dejaran en paz y solo. Solo Tyson seguía insistiendo en sacarle una sonrisa y Tritón, bueno, mientras Percy se tendiera en la cama y abriera las piernas él era feliz. Jodido pescado bastardo. Aunque como Tritón tenía a bien recordarle cuando Percy lo insultaba, en realidad, el bastardo era él.

Además, nadie en su sano juicio podría culparle por estar amargado: que te secuestren, te aparten de tu boda con la mujer que amas, te viole tu hermano y tu propio padre te traicione, no era cosa de todos los días, precisamente.

-Mira, Percy, mira…

Esa alegre voz en ese jodido lugar solo podía ser propiedad de alguien… Tyson. Percy se obligó a sonreír y sus labios casi dolieron por el esfuerzo, pero lo logro, para su "hermanito". Demonios, ahora el mismo Tyson era el único miembro de su familia marina que le caía bien. Era irónico, siempre soñó con venir al reino de su padre y quedarse un tiempo en el… pero definitivamente no de esta forma.

-Tyson- le saludó Percy levantándose de la mecedora en la que estaba sentado- ¿Qué sucede?

-Mira lo que te hice- le dijo y le mostró orgulloso una figura de hierro que hubiese hecho babear de envidia a los hijos de Hefestion. Tyson siempre tuvo talento para esas cosas.

-Es hermosa Tyson- le sonrió tomando en la mano la figura de las dos sirenas de hierro, o al menos eso pensó hasta que se fijó bien, porque en realidad eran dos tritones y uno tenía doble cola, como su "emparejado" hermano mayor, y el otro tenía rasgos extrañamente parecidos a el mismo.

Entonces entendió, con el estomago revuelto, que Tyson los había esculpido a él y a Tritón juntos. Solo el gran cariño que le tenía a Tyson evito que restrellara la figura contra el piso

-Gracias- le sonrió el semi-dios forzadamente, aunque Tyson no lo noto.

-Pensé que tal vez podríamos ir al salón de juegos, pasas mucho tiempo aquí encerrado hermano- le dijo preocupado.

Le enterneció la preocupación de Tyson, y dejando el regalo de su grandote hermanito en la mesita de coral junto a la cama, asintió.

-Vamos, muéstrame el salón de juegos grandote- le animó.

-Percy- le habló Tritón y Percy le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué?- siseó.

Tritón ignoro olímpicamente su mal humor apretándolo más contra su cuerpo en forma humana desnudo.

-Te llevaré al Olimpo, Apolo da una fiesta y sus fiestas son siempre las mejores- le contó.

Los ojos de Percy brillaron, aunque se apresuró a ocultarlo. Si salía de ahí, si iba al Olimpo, tal vez podría conseguir ayuda o al menos huir, pensó esperanzado.

-¿Algo de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión?

-No- sonrió Tritón divertido.

-Entonces haz lo que quieras- le siseó Percy.

-Eso siempre Percy, siempre hago lo que quiero, por eso te tengo- le recordó besándolo.

-Un día lo vas a pagar- pensó Percy para sí mismo, mirándolo directo a los ojos, mar contra mar, los de Percy cargados de rabia.

_*En la fiesta en el Olimpo*_

-Percy- la voz de Nico DiAngelo, el hijo semi-dios de Hades, sobresaltó a Percy, quien solo había visto dioses en la fiesta.

Dioses jóvenes, habría que añadir, solo estaban los hijos de los tres grandes y sus esposas, hasta Ares andaba por ahí, aunque era obvio que Ares no era alguien a quien pedirle ayuda. Apolo estaba siempre muy ocupado en sí misma, Artemisa no ayudaba a hombres, Hefestion tenía cara de quererse largar de ahí, Afrodita disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención, y así por el estilo.

-¿Nico? ¿Qué haces aquí?- parpadeó Percy sorprendido.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo- le dijo el más joven- Llevamos meses buscándote Percy, todos en el campamento te han buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, literalmente. Hasta yo. Hoy solo tome un descanso de tu búsqueda porque Apolo me pidió que le acompañara a su fiesta- le dijo y sufrió un ligero sonrojo al decir esto último.

A Percy le tomó un momento entender este sonrojo, pero lo termino por hacer.

-Por todos los cielos, ¿estás con Apolo?- casi gritó.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- se defendió Nico.

-¿Su edad?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Es genial conmigo y me ama- se defendió el hijo de Hades.- Pero mejor dejemos mi relación fuera de esto y explícame que te paso a ti- le pidió Nico, cambiando de tema.

-Me secuestraron- le dijo viendo su oportunidad de pedir ayuda.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si te estoy viendo aquí! ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Quienes te secuestraron?- le preguntó Nico, sin entender.

-Oh por todos los mares, Nico, estoy aquí porque Tritón me obligo a venir, él fue quien me secuestro- siseó.

-Oh…- dijo Nico al entender- ¿te llamó en el mar y acudiste a él?- le preguntó.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- le preguntó Percy, sin entender su pregunta- Pensé que había una emergencia.

-Percy, si hubiese habido una emergencia el te hubiese escrito de parte de su padre y te lo habría mencionado en su carta. En el momento en que no hizo nada de eso, y te citó en el mar y tú acudiste a él, aceptaste ser su prometido- le dijo Nico asombrado.

-¿De qué coños hablas?- le preguntó Percy perdido.

-¿Te tomó en el mar?- le preguntó Nico serio.

-Contra mi voluntad- se sonrojó Percy.

-Percy, por el amor de Zeus, ¿nunca le prestas atención a las clases de historia?- le preguntó Nico, y al ver la mirada de Percy, entorno los ojos y procedió a explicarle. –Percy, la forma de pedirle la mano, por decirlo de alguna forma, a uno de los hijos de los tres grandes es citándolo en los terrenos de su padre, dependerá de uno responder a la llamada, si lo haces lo estas aceptando y si consuman la pedida… ya sabes, hacen el amor en los terrenos de nuestros padres, es como si lo estuviesen haciendo con la bendición de nuestros padres, y el compromiso queda sellado- le explicó y el pobre Percy sintió como si su cerebro se fuera a fundir.

Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, una mala broma. Nico no podía estar hablando en serio

-Fue lo que hizo Apolo, me citó en el inframundo y ahí hicimos el amor por primera vez- le explico y sostuvo a Percy, ayudándolo a sentarse -Iré a traerte agua, pareces necesitarla- susurró Nico.

-Yo no lo sabía- susurró Percy- Anabeth…

-Tienes que dejarla ir Percy, aceptaste un compromiso sagrado, tienes que dejarla seguir su vida. -le aconsejó Nico.

-Pero…

-Sera mejor que le diga a los demás mestizos que estas bien.

-Yo no quiero esta vida Nico, yo no la pedí- le dijo Percy con desesperación.

Nico lo miró con verdadera lástima.

-Pero es la que tienes, así fuera por ignorancia, has hecho uno de los rituales más sagrados cuando se trata de nosotros, de los hijos de los grandes- le explicó- Además, estas preñado Percy, como hijo del dios de la muerte, puedo percibir la nueva vida en ti- le dijo Nico, y nada mas decirlo, se dio cuenta de que había dicho demasiado: Percy parecía apunto de sufrir un colapso.

-No inventes, soy un hombre y…

-Y un semi-dios Percy- le corrigió Nico, mejor dejarle las cosas a su amigo claras de una vez, al parecer, nadie había tenido la amabilidad de explicarle nada- Zeus tuvo a Athena, ¿recuerdas? La misma Athenea a tenido hijos, y sigue siendo virgen- le recordó- Somos diferentes a los humanos Percy, no nos regimos por su biología.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Percy horrorizado.

-Lo siento mucho Percy- asintió Nico, lo sentía por la forma en que habían pasado las cosas para su amigo.

-Oh demonios Nico, esto no me puede estar pasando- susurró tocándose el estómago, sintiendo nauseas, que solo aumentaron cuando Tritón los vio y se acerco a ellos, alejándose de Ares, con quien había estado hablando.

Continuara….


End file.
